Playmates
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: God's angel forms an unlikely bond with the most peculiar creature in the Akatsuki. Itachi/Konan.


**Playmates**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

><p>I<p>

Konan heard of the latest recruit that Madara-sama has brought in. The man is from the Leaf Village, and his name is Uchiha Itachi. He killed his entire clan in one night, and that is all Konan needed to conclude that such man has no heart. He fits very well in their new organization.

Sometimes she wonders if she does.

* * *

><p>II<p>

_But he's just a boy_.

Konan peers down at his sleeping figure from her height. Itachi is sleeping (presumably so) under the shade of a large oak tree just a few meters away from their base. This is the first time she meets Itachi. He has no kunai in his hand. She checks the chakra in his body, and sees the robust flow of it in his veins. This is no clone either. It's really him. Out in the open, susceptible to an attack by another enemy, if not her or Pein.

Her nails dig into the fabric of the newly-embroidered uniform in her hand. _How reckless. This kind of arrogance is what gets you ki—_

"Is there anything you need, sempai?" Crimson eyes open to meet her auburn ones. She fails to notice the black punctuations that make up the Sharingan. All she sees is crimson. The color of blood, the true color of death.

Konan throws the Akatsuki cloak right in his face. "Just because you're now part of the group doesn't mean we've established friendship."

She walks away, and later on tells the masked man that he's got great standards in picking his men. Whether or not the latter could tell from the tone of indifference in her voice, Madara takes it as a compliment anyway.

* * *

><p>III<p>

She rushes to Pein's side when he falls, suddenly unconscious, to the ground. They have just finished extracting the Three Tails from the now deceased Mizukage. This rarely happens—him suddenly fainting. But she figures, Yahiko must be tired.

It is when she dismisses the other members that she takes Yahiko's face in her hand. She caresses his pale skin and paler cheekbones, and feels the bumps and points of his iron piercings. They are cool to touch just like the rest of Yahiko's body.

"What are you doing? That's a corpse," says the masked man. "Tell Nagato to replenish _its_ chakra quickly so _it_ can get a head start on locating the Six Tails."

Madara disappears and Konan is left by herself to dispose the corpse of a jinchuuriki, along with the task of bringing a man back to life whose heart has stopped beating a long time ago.

* * *

><p>IV<p>

They eat breakfast together—coincidentally—in one of the chambers of the hideout. Konan tries not to look at Itachi. But she sets her glass of water to her right so she has a reason to glance at his direction every now and then. _Just in case you try anything funny_. It's not like he can easily murder the ten infamous nukenins of Akatsuki and get away with it. But she's convinced that a madman can flip his switch anytime. So it doesn't hurt to be cautious.

Itachi eats. (And he's very orderly and neat with the way he does it). Konan observes.

After he's done eating, he takes out something from his pockets. Konan draws out a kunai under the table. Itachi unseals the envelope. He drops five, small items on his palm and without delay pops them into his mouth. He downs a glass of water and stares back at Konan.

"I thought we were supposed to mind our own business, sempai?"

Konan's cheeks slightly warm up. There is no turning away now where her pride is concerned. "Y-you're taking meds?"

"Some things just can't be fixed by jutsu." Itachi says no more and teleports away from her.

He's right, she thinks. There are things in this world that just can't be fixed by jutsu. Not a failing health or a broken heart.

Konan knows this and takes each day one at a time.

* * *

><p>V<p>

There's another thing that makes Konan think he's inhuman.

Itachi's room is clean. Quite unusual for a boy his age and very strange for someone who doesn't think twice of spilling fresh blood.

Everything is where they're supposed to be. His books, scrolls, clothing, shoes—the floor is void of all these things. Which is something she can't say for herself. Her bedroom floor is littered with origami and scraps of half-finished love letters.

"What do you want, sempai?"

She is sure he's had it with her. Especially after that breakfast incident.

"Pein-sama wants to see you."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"I'm looking… for something." _Looking for something_? Konan could tear herself apart into a million paper sheets right now.

Or she could pretend to be serious and play along with a dumb game she's started. He'll figure it out eventually and win.

And that would be one more thing she'll hold him against for.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Like it or not, Konan learns more about Itachi from his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. It wasn't intentional. Just some random chitchat to see what advice she can get from the person who's spent the longest time with him. Itachi is by far the most peculiar creature in the Akatsuki. She simply can't understand the rationality behind Pein's decision of pairing her up with him, other than the fact that most of the members have wound up dead or missing, thanks to the Konoha shinobi.

"He doesn't bite," smiles Kisame, his razor-sharp teeth in full display.

"It's a very important mission to hunt down the Eight Tails. We're currently lacking in manpower so I'll have to do it either way." Konan huffs.

"I'll do it myself you know. But Leader says I have to go distract a bunch of kids who are now targeting the Akatsuki."

Konan does not flinch. Anyone who thinks of going up against the Akatsuki is as good as dead. She asks anyway just to keep the conversation going. (And to keep her mind distracted from some unwanted things).

"Some of Orochimaru's lab rats," Kisame replies.

"Doesn't sound much of a challenge for the likes of you."

"Uchiha Sasuke is their leader. Which makes things very interesting for me."

_Uchiha_?

"Oho, by the look on your face, you look like you don't know about Itachi's other living relative."

"I thought he—"

"Wiped out every single one of them? Nope." Kisame stands up and towers over Konan. He picks up his Great Samehada and slings it over his back. Kisame grins as if to mock.

"Itachi-san spared his little brother. Not exactly sure why. But he's actually a kind lad once you get to know him. Vicious, merciless. But not completely heartless unlike the rest of us here."

The shark takes his leave. Konan remains seated on the boulder, wondering about the family Itachi once had.

* * *

><p>VII<p>

At nine, Konan had lost everything.

At nine, Itachi already had the makings of a great shinobi. He was top of his class at the Academy. His father, mother, and the entire Uchiha clan showered him with praises. His brother wanted to be just like him.

At nine, Konan and Itachi had very different lives. What Konan didn't have, Itachi took for granted.

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

On their way to Kumogakure, Konan warns him:

"We shouldn't fight side-by-side. You'll make me burn."

Itachi takes a double look at his superior. Konan doesn't understand her partner's reaction until the double entendre sinks into her.

"I didn't mean it that way," she quickly refutes.

"Of course you didn't. I'm a fire-type user and you're paper. I'll heat things up if I touch you."

Konan pretends not to hear this and walks ahead, like she's trying to escape. She 'sees' him smiling behind her back.

The paper bird she's using is suddenly engulfed in flames. She turns around and faces the culprit.

"Did you just set me on fire?"

She does it again. Konan clasps a hand to her mouth and the smug look on Itachi's face is there in plain sight.

"I think I might have," he says.

* * *

><p>IX<p>

"Leave everything to me," says Itachi.

Konan is wounded and the Eight Tails is on the loose. The last time she's seen a rampage this horrible was when Nagato went on a killing spree after witnessing Yahiko's death. She was there too and she was helpless.

She vowed she'd never let another soul she cared about die on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>X<p>

Konan offers to patch up his wounds. She sits next to him on his bed. "This is what you get for trying to do everything yourself."

The corner of Itachi's lips turn upwards. She's almost sure he's suppressing a laugh.

"I don't know how anyone else could humor themselves at a time like this." Konan slaps the gauze to his back to make her point. He winces a little.

"We got the Eight Tails, sempai. In the end, it's our gain."

Konan sighs. _You're still just a boy, Itachi._

Without warning, Itachi turns to face her. "And what kind of girl trips in the middle of the battlefield and cuts her knee?"

Konan gapes at his response. She looks down and notices that the hem of her cloak is up to her knees, thanks to way she's propped up her wounded leg over the other.

"How reckless," Itachi comments dryly. "This kind of carelessness is what gets you killed."

Konan quickly pulls down her cloak and smacks another piece of gauze to his chest. She lets her hand rest against him for a few seconds before taking it away.

She's been wrong all this time. Beneath that small piece of woven cloth, it continues beating.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong>

I got a few things here historically inaccurate on purpose, which makes this slightly AU. Also, I think Itachi's character (and maybe Konan's, as well) is a bit OOC. For Itachi, I tried to write him as the kind-natured man he's always described as. Reviews and criticisms are much appreciated! Cookies for all! :)

x Roru


End file.
